Many portable devices, such as for example, mobile phones, hand-held computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. have become the hub for lots of private and corporate information and the loss if a portable device is stolen is worth more than just the hardware itself. When portable devices are used for transactions and payments the importance of protecting its content increases even further. Many people protect their portable devices with credential data such as a 4-6 digit key or password, or a graphical pattern, and it is generally seen as too short and too easy to break. Longer passwords are possible to use, however, many people consider it cumbersome to do the unlock procedure every time the portable device is used. Yet many people have no protection at all.
Credential data is a proof of qualification, competence or clearance issued to an individual. Examples of credentials include, certifications, security clearance, identification documents, badges, passwords, user names, keys, and so on. Credentials in information technology systems, IT systems, are widely used to control access to information or other resources. The classic combination of a user account number or name and a secret password is widely used example of IT systems credentials. An increasing number of IT systems use other forms of documentation of credentials, such as biometric credential technologies. There are several examples of biometric credential technologies that could be used for this purpose such as fingerprints, face and voice recognition, iris recognition or retinal scans, and so on. It is basically up to the user to determine the level of security needed for that particular case.
A biometric method that is known is to use a fingerprint scanner that is arranged under the home screen displayed on an electronic device. However, such a solution can be cumbersome for the user, since the user may have to use the same finger every time the user logs on to the device. Furthermore, using fingerprint is slightly slower than just pressing the button and it does not work with gloves. However, although the fingerprint scanning has a given security level, it may not be high enough for certain operations and the users are reluctant to give away their biometrics.
Another biometric method that is known is to use a wristband which does heartbeat identification (ECG). The identification is done by closing the wristlet around an arm of the user, and then a finger from the other hand of the user is put on the wristband which closes a loop around the heart. Thereby the ECG can be detected. The user will automatically be able to logon to a mobile phone once a setup is done. However, although the fingerprint scanning has a given security level, it may not be high enough for certain operations and the users are reluctant to give away their biometrics.
Hence, the security level on the identification means of today does not fulfill all requirements.